The Spiderweb
Come in and get stuck to the web. We're a rambunctious group of friends, acquaintances , and even enemies who all want to have a good time. We have been around for a long time and know the ropes pretty well. Some may know about kanePWNS or trifle195. Both of these people were common Spiderweb go-ers until Kane disappeared. Trifle still hangs out sometimes, though he is away a lot. Pwnerofnoobs and sychs are two people who are usually found in The Spiderweb. Also, they have been petitioning for a official mod, because the trolling has been coming down hard lately. Familiar Faces of Spiderweb ' *'dbsteeler12: 'Dbsteeler is a recent addition to the spiderweb and is quite funny and chats quite a bit. *'Dracore: 'Dracore (Drac) is the badge hunter of the Spiderweb. He is the highest level regular in The Spiderweb and pretty much pwns any game he plays, which is nearly every game on Kongregate. He is also known to help people with games, and greets newcomers after they are caught in the web. Also, it seems somehow he edited the page on January 2, 2010......when it was 10:52 P.M. January 1, 2010......O_0 *'Fallenangel Kara: 'Sister to trifle195, she tries to keep order around The Spiderweb and sometimes fails, but atleast she tries. *'hurtfairy11: 'hurtfairy is one of the nicest people in The Spiderweb. She is always looking for new friends, but won't hesitate to mute. *'ironwolf9000: ' *'LAROIN: 'LAROIN is a quiet one and most of his contributions are "hmm..." and doesn't like to be disturbed or annoyed. *'mcduderson: 'Yeah... just, yeah.... *'MrDizzyDEE: 'MrDizzyDEE is definately from another planet.....maybe. *'Pankakes: 'Pankakes (Kakes) is the unofficial leader and owner of the Spiderweb. Known for his fultile attempts at fighting away our sworn enemies, the trolls, Pankakes is often seen roaming around anything zombie related - his main feeding ground. Leader and Prophet of his own cult - The Hands Of The Savior. The Cult is based around many gods, the main of which is the Julliefish, the God of The Few. Also, there is the Dlapikasaurus - commonly thought of to be a dinosaur, but that is only his current form. The Dlapikasaurus is the God Of Wealth - Displayed by his golden teeth and his "Bling Bling". Few people know this but he has a twin brother(Twinkakes). *'piepieple: 'Piepieple (pie) is someone who has nearly played every single game on the site. He offers help to those who needs it and is also quite humorous. *'pwnerofnoobs: ' *'rofltank: 'rofltank (rofl) has been one of the worst influences on The Spiderweb. He has his up's and down's, and you can never be sure what he will say. He can be one of the worst trolls, or one of the best regs. *'sychs: 'Sychs is also a "father of the spiderweb" He like trifle welcomes newcomers and often participates in the conversation. *'Talith: 'Talith is often playing AKS2 or some other idle game, and often never chats. *'Terrin_Eliza Terrin a new to the spiderweb, but very friendly and quickly got aquainted with everyone. She also likes to hide under her rock when trolls attack. *'thebakke:'(bakke) A common beast commonly found in the regions of Platform Racing 2 and anything Idle based. A quiet beast which if suprised will attack without hesitation. * TheMark2Mad: ' (Mark) TheMark2Mad is an old friend of The Spiderweb. Sometimes he can be a little chatty and get into trouble with some mods but in the end he's a nice guy. *'Thr33dawg: 'Thr33dawg (thr33) Is a neutral person of the spiderweb. Sometimes he can half troll and sometimes he is normal. *'trifle195: 'Trifle195 (trifle) is like the father of the spiderweb. Welcome new ones and is funny but calm and conservative. He often does the XD face. Everyone in the spiderweb that chats thinks highly of trifle. *'tyleror: 'Tyleror is a chatter that likes to talk a lot. But he does always speak his mind, which can lead to unintentional trouble sometimes.. *'xemnas666: xemnas, (xem) is a funny, and a nice chatter and enjoys the cyber pancakes and pwnerofnoobs. ---- Enemies of the Spiderweb ' The Spiderweb may be a place of love and caring, but it isnt completely perfect. A select few chose to ruin our tranquility by mindless spamming or heartless comments. Here we will mention a few. *'The Troll: The Troll is a strange and confused creature. They inhabit the dirty and worthless corners of the Interweb, waiting for inocent bloggers to expose themselves to their childish ways. Using long words or meaningful conversation may usually ward of any of the lower ranked trolls, but the more aggresive, persistent ones may continue no matter what - muting is ALWAYS an option. For more tips on combating Trolls contact Pankakes Or Dracore. *'Known Trolls: '''Rofltank. More Trolls are being recognised and noted down everyday - this list will never be accurate. *'The Ninja: 'Another enemy of The Spiderweb is The Ninja Chat, and all its followers. Just the sound of the Ninja Chat can make any Spider cringe in their seats. After countless attempts at reasoning with the Ninja Chat, no one has prevailed. One of the main reasons The Spiderweb dislikes the Ninja Chat is the fact that they are overwhelmed with mods, it is said that they have "OVER 9000!" mods in their chat at any one given moment. This upsets the Spiders as we are modless and are at the mercy of the Trolls? *'Emxby2 ' He has deleted this page over and over again. ''The legend of Roferor Roferor is a "baby" created by rofltank and tyleror. No one really knows who controls him, how he appeared, or what the heck he is...But there is an account called Roferor that sometimes "chat cries"... A lot.It was made one night when there was some extreme role playing going on, then a large explosion and *BAM* there was baby Roferor. Recently Roferor died and now Roferor X ( a machine) has come to take its place. ' Category:Roferor